The coming of a legend
by Super Shaggy
Summary: The story of a boy learning of his destiny


The coming of a legend: Tides of Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
Every story has a beginning, and every legend has a truth to it. Sometimes a story and a legend meet and together they make a magnificent tale. When this happens the story will be able to bring people in the magical world we call fantasy. I hope that this tale will do the same thing for the readers of this story.  
  
The coming of a legend: Written by an unknown writer  
  
Legend, When the great evil has come, and after the three great wars have passed. He will come and save this world. He will pay the ultimate price and receive it all. To go home and make a choice, death or life. The fate of the two worlds shall be made. One will stay, the other will not. One will be real, the other a legend...  
  
It was a dark night and there blew an ill wind. There was no living soul in the town except one. One man with a sword. At first sight you wouldn't say that he was any different from any man of his age. 22 years old. He wore blue jeans, a grey sweater and a long dusty brown coat. On his head he wore a black baseball cap with the text: BEER. He was a pretty tall man. About 1, 80 in length. He had blond hair tied in a ponytail through his cap. He had deep blue eyes, which showed live experience far beyond his young age. He also had a big scar running through his right eye. He was pretty muscular, probably gotten through a lot of physical work. On his back he carried a large broadsword. This broadsword was beautifully designed, a true piece of art, and looked very old. Like it was made over hundred years ago. The strange thing was that the blade still looked sharp. It was designed with intricate lines running over its blue hilt. And the blade had strange runes from the tip of the sword running all the way down the blade.  
  
He walked silently trough the deserted streets. There was an eyrie silence. And he sensed that something was wrong. Suddenly they appeared. Planning a sneak attack but he was ready. When he turned around he saw his attackers. They were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Three gigantic skeletons with bits of rotting flesh, still hanging from the bone. From their hollow eye sockets came an inhuman red glow. That seemed to pierce through him, with a look of absolute hate running through it. They raised their blades, which were a horrific sight as well. The blades of their weapons were jagged, so that they could do more damage when they strike somebody with it. And when they were raising there blades they let out an inhuman cry filled with rage.  
  
All that he did was look at them and draw his blade. Determination filled his mind, and he thought to himself: "I won't be beaten by a bunch of skeletons, nonsense they will be the ones who will perish." With this thought in his mind he ran towards them, and let out a battle cry. At the first skeleton he ducked under a sweeping blow of the hulking giant. He rolled under his legs stood up and slashed with his sword in a downward motion. Right trough the bone, slicing a part of, of his right leg. Because of this the skeleton couldn't keep his balance and started falling down. He jumped up and sliced his head off. While saying: "One down two to go!" The two companions of the slain skeleton, let out a gigantic roar and both came running towards him at great speed, for such big creatures. He quickly made a few somersaults to get some distance between him and the monsters. When he had created a little distance between him and the monsters he stopped running and stood ready in battle stance. "Well let's see if you can fight a little better than your bony friend." The two skeletons just kept running at him and were trying to knock him over. All that he did was jump over them. And slashing them both on the back while jumping in the air. They both shrieked in pain. He just looked at them and said: "Pathetic, it's time to finish you of" They both just looked at him and didn't know how to respond. He started to build up his energy and after gathering enough he yelled: "Well let's just see how you like my swordspin." And with that he let out a wave of fire red energy. Both the skeletons got knocked in half by the tremendous force of the attack. He laughed and started walking away. And then something strange started to happen. The skeletons started to regenerate. All the parts of their bodies started to become one. "What the..., you just have to be kidding me!"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He just looked at all the pieces of bone becoming one big creature. "Alright I'm not in the mood to fight again. You know what, let's see how you like your grenades. Medium, well done or crispy. Fire in the hole!" With this he threw a grenade right in front of the huge skeleton. All the skeleton did was look in surprise at the tiny object that landed in front of its feet. He bowed down and picked up. And started shaking it. Then the grenade went boom, and all that their remained of the monster were its feet.  
  
"Well that's the end of that." He said. "Hold it right their Leroi, I've got you under shot." Leroi knew who it was, just by the mysterious tone in the voice. His old friend Umbra. They used to be best friends when they were younger. But then a tragedy occurred in the life of Umbra. He started digging in to the knowledge of the forbidden arts, and he became evil in his heart. He was sent away by the sword master who had taught Leroi and Umbra how to fight, and how to live by the code. Because of this Umbra only got madder and he swore revenge, for being scorned in his honour. Leroi and Umbra hadn't met since until now. "Turn around slowly" Umbra said. Leroi obeyed him because he knew that Umbra was better than him with the bow in his younger days. And his skills had probably advanced since then.  
  
When Leroi turned around and he saw Umbra. He was shocked by the change in his friend. His once red spiky hair had changed into pitch black. His face was as white as snow, and he was dressed all in black. He was pretty muscular as well, and with a length of 1, 90 was taller than Leroi. He was a pretty imposing sight. He wore a long leather jacket, black jeans, a black shirt (and you guessed it) long black boots. On his back he wore a long broadsword, and looked to be an exact copy of the sword Leroi carried. Only his sword was black instead of Blue. In his hands Umbra held a beautiful wooden hand-bow. Painted dark-blue with mysterious symbols running up and down the bow.  
  
"Umbra, long time no see! This is no way to say hello to an old friend, sending those skeleton-buddies of yours to test me." Leroi said. "No they weren't mine, although they belonged to someone I know. And you know me I don't let other people do the fun jobs. It's time to take you out old friend!" Umbra said. With that Umbra let go of the arrow and it flew with amazing speed towards Leroi. Leroi saw the whole thing happen and in a flash he had drawn his sword to block the incoming arrow. The arrow hit the sword of Leroi headon and shattered into pieces. "It will take more than that to take me out Umbra." Leroi said while he was grinning. "So your skills have improved as well Leroi, well let's see how you like the taste of my blade." While Umbra was saying this he made a gigantic leap towards Leroi while holding his Dark blade above his head. "Allright let's stop the talking and start the fighting." Leroi stood waiting for Umbra in a defensive stance. The two blades met in a fiery clash, and so the dance of the two blademasters started.  
  
As the fight continued nobody seemed to get an upperhand in the battle. They both seemed to be equal in skill and strength. "I just can't seem to get an upperhand in this battle." Leroi thought to himself. "My master always said if you want to create an opening you should take a risk." While pondering about these thoughts in his mind he let his body do the fighting. All those years of training were truly paying off. Every time Umbra tried an attack, his body reacted naturally and defended against it. When Umbra did a downward slash, Leroi's sword went up. If he did a side wards sweep Leroi's blade naturally blocked his side. The only thing that Leroi just couldn't seem to get to was attacking as much as Umbra. The whole time he seemed to be on the defensive side. But that was about to change. Leroi threw his sword high up in the sky. Umbra wasn't expecting this and was totally taken by surprise, when this happened. Leroi jumped forward with lighting-fast speed and knocked Umbra down with a left-hook.  
  
Umbra got knocked down to the ground and while this happened Leroi caught his blade out of the sky. And put the tip of the blade on the neck of the fallen Umbra. "You know what I call you, a loser with a capital L." Leroi said.  
  
"I don't think so Leroi, I've picked up a few techniques since our last encounter. You know that I've been studying the Dark arts. Well this is a new technique I've picked up it's called shadow warp. It let's people move almost instantaneously through shadows. And guess what. I'm lying in a shadow now. Until our next encounter old friend." With this Umbra disappeared in a black flash and was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well this turned out to be an interesting day, but I think it's time to go home and see what my master has to say about these events." Leroi thought to himself.  
  
Leroi started walking towards his motorbike. It was an old motor. Made before the third world war, and the economical crisis. It was a Harley- Davidson, an easy rider type, the motor was mostly red and Leroi had written Harley on the side in blue paint. But this was no ordinary classic bike by all means. No the bike had a fusion engine installed. When this device was activated Lerois bike could go up to very high speeds. He jumped on his bike took his cap of and put on his helmet with "Earths Saviour" written on it. He started his motor and began the long ride home.  
  
Leroi enjoyed the ride towards his home. His home lay on the outskirts of the city of Novu Vivere. It was the capital city of the upper sector of the New-European Alliance. New Europe was the ruling alliance of the European continent. This Alliance was formed after the Third World War. When the old European nations fell, they picked up the pieces and built the New European nation into a strong unity. They became a strong military force and became one of the major world powers. Novu Vivere was an old city, over a thousand years old. The city was built in the middle-ages and was one of the few major cities that survived the onslaught of the Third World War. Because of this the Alliance chose it as the capital of the Upper sector.  
  
Leroi drove straight through the city on capital highway number 1. This highway ran straight through the city and was the most important road of the Upper sector. This was because the highway connected the most important cities of the Upper sector. The dojo where Leroi lived lay in above the northern part of the city. This was to Leroi one of the most beautiful surroundings in the world. It lay on the foot of a mountain, and next to it was a lake. There was a beautiful forest surrounding the lake and in that forest was a mansion. The mansion housed the Dojo of Leroi's master. This was an old mansion. Over 700 years old. It was built in the 19 century and survived through the ages. The master had taken over the mansion a few hundred years before, and had started a Western Martial Arts School. A few of the best warriors had trained at this dojo and because of this it was renowned throughout the world.  
  
Leroi parked his bike for the entrance of the Mansion and started walking towards the house, when he heard footsteps. When he turned around he saw his master. His master was unlike any other person in the world. When you saw him, you would say that he was only an old man walking with a cane. But if you looked closer you could see that he was much more. He had green-grey eyes filled with great wisdom. He was totally bald, and had a long white beard. He wore a long blue robe, and a darkblue cloak. He was 1, 65 long. Not a very tall man. But not bad considering his age of 1592 years. He had found the key to immortality. Only not to old age. And that is why he kept on training to keep his youthful power. By training for hundreds of years he became one of the strongest humans on earth, and a renowned martial arts master. Maybe even the best in the world. He had specialized himself in the European martial arts. This included the broadsword, pole-axe-, handsword/buckler- and hand to hand combat. Nobody knew how he got all this knowledge. He always spoke mysteriously about his master and said that he was some great hero of another world.  
  
He had given up his real name long ago, and now went by the name of Vestus.  
  
"So Leroi you have finally come, I can sense that you have been in a battle, with some old friend of ours. And it must have been a very strong friend if he could go up against you." "Yes Master, it was Umbra who I fought with. But not only him there also were a few strange big skeletons who attacked me." Leroi said. Vestus looked away deep in thought and said: "So it has begun.... Leroi there are a few things we have to talk about" 


End file.
